


Y así es cómo lo sabes

by Amancay



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, swiming
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancay/pseuds/Amancay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka tiene una manera especial de darse cuenta de las cosas<br/>(Está terminado pero AO3 pone que falta un capitulo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y así es cómo lo sabes

**Author's Note:**

> Haruka tiene una manera especial de darse cuenta de las cosas

Según el mundo de la natación, nadar ''estilo libre'', implica elegir el estilo que mejor haces y en el que mejor tiempo tienes. Eso es lo que la mayoría piensa, pero Haruka no es como la mayoría, para él nadar ''estilo libre'' implica, sumergirse en el agua, entrar en contacto con ella en todos los sentidos de la palabra, significa dejarse llevar, desconectarse de todo, dejar que su subconsciente se conecte con el agua, es un modo de comunicarse con ella.  
Esa comunicación entre ambos no era perfecta, sin ir más lejos, unos cuantos meses atrás, tuvo su primer desencuentro con ella, en aquella carrera en la cual tuvo que pararse en la mitad de la pileta porque sentía que ella no lo dejaba seguir, sentía que lo agarraba de las piernas, de los brazos, impidiéndole avanzar; que le faltaba la respiración.  
Pero eso había quedado atrás, ahora él había tenido una revelación, sabía qué era lo que quería, y estaba nadando hacia eso, literal y metafóricamente, estaba nadando hacia el mundo.  
Sentía que un mundo de posibilidades se había abierto ante él, sabía que no iba a ser sencillo, que tenía mucho trabajo por delante, pero también sabía que no estaba solo. Porque ese muchachito molesto y ruidoso que había conocido cuando tenía unos doce años, que se había ido nuevamente a Australia (¿qué tiene ese país que le fascina tanto? ¿serían los koalas? ¿los canguros? Seguro que eran los koalas, después de todo esos animalitos se la pasaba abrazados entre sí, y a él le encanta abrazar) , se había convertido en mucho más que un compañero de clase, de club de natación, de relevo, de entrenamiento, que un rival. Se había convertido en su compañero de ruta.  
Mientras pensaba en todo esto, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, fue un acto involuntario, inconsciente, pero que lo llenó de alegría. Era una sonrisa de esas que iluminan el mundo, en realidad no tenía forma verla, ya que en ese momento no tenía un espejo frente a el, pero lo sabía con certeza, porque se sentía iluminado, es más, sentía más que eso, sentía que estaba volando. Pero... ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible si se encontraba nadando en esos momentos?.  
Antes de poder pensar una respuesta siquiera, el sonido de un silbato lo hizo detener, - ¿qué está haciendo? - le dijo con una mirada incrédula su entrenador. Haruka se quedó helado, no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, ya que tenía su mente en otro lado, pero el creía, estaba convencido de que estaba nadando, por lo que respondió -estoy nadando señor - .  
El entrenador no modificó su expresión, - eso puedo verlo, Nanase, qué es lo que esta nadando es lo que quiero saber -, el nadador de ojos azules seguía sin comprender la pregunta de su entrenador, - estilo libre estoy nadando señor -, respondió.  
El señor respiró hondo, notando que su alumno no estaba comprendiendo, agregó: -sé que ''estilo libre'' generalmente es crawl o mariposa, y que los nadadores eligen el uno o el otro, pero nunca he visto nadie que haya cambiado de estilos en medio de la pileta, no es eficaz, ni estratégico, si desea comenzar a nadar el estilo mariposa no voy a detenerlo, no se lo aconsejo, dado que su estilo crawl es muy bueno y es convieniente que se mantenga entrenando exclusivamente ese estilo - tomó una larga bocanada de aire antes de proseguir - sin embargo, si realmente quiere comenzar con ese estilo, entonces deberemos modificar su radicalmente su entrenamiento - 

Haruka se quedó completamente sorprendido, incrédulo, ¿había estado nadando mariposa sin darse cuenta?, ¿cómo era eso posible?, no tenía idea que pudiera nadarlo, jamás había nadado otra cosa que no fuera crawl, nadar crawl libremente era su ''estilo libre''. Sin embargo, su subconsciente y ella, lo habían llevado a nadar mariposa, en el momento en el que se encontraba pensando en Rin.  
Así fue como se dió cuenta, el agua y sus recuerdos se lo dijeron en la única manera en la que sabían que Haruka podía entenderlo.  
Un segundo silbatazo lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, esta vez el entrenador estaba visiblemente enojado, no le gustaba en absoluto cuando alguien perdía la concentración durante los entrenamientos. - Lo siento señor - dijo - me encontraba evaluando mis opciones, continuaré nadando crawl, señor -. Sabía que estaba siendo excesivamente formal, pero acababa de hacer el ridículo, tenía que equilibrar. 

\- ¿Está seguro Nanase? , se veía realmente feliz nadando mariposa - , el nadador prefirió no responder, se sumergió nuevamente en el agua y continuó nadando crawl, ya tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar. No necesitaba que su entrenador supiese que se acababa de dar cuenta que le habían robado el corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> Se aceptan críticas, cuanto más despiadadas mejor, asi mejoro...  
> Si alguien quiere hacer de beta, será más que bienvenid@ ...


End file.
